closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Channel Original Movies
The Disney Channel and Walt Disney Home Video 1983–1995 The Disney Channel 1995–1997 1997–1998 (Original Movies Version) As seen on Under Wraps and You Lucky Dog. Disney Channel 1997–2000 2000–2002 Disney Channel Originals 2002–2006, 2007-2011 This logo was introduced in September 20, 2002 upon the rebrand to the current logo, and was used as a bumper that was aired prior to the start of an airing of a Disney Channel-produced series until 2006; it was used during end credit production logos on its series until June 2011, however it continues to be featured during the end credits the channel's original movies. 2007–2012, 2014, 2016 The original variant from the 2002 logo features pixie dust flying to the top of the screen over a black background; it explodes and forms several Mickey Mouse head outlines, all of which fly towards the viewer, turning the background into a cloudy sky. A Mickey Mouse outlined head flies to the bottom right, and turns into a blue outlined Disney Channel logo, filled with what appears to be a weird, beige semi-solid that morphs (almost like oatmeal), and the "Disney CHANNEL" text in black with "Disney" in its corporate font. A blue banner reading "Original" pops up around the logo; the entire logo wobbles. This logo first released in October 2007. 2014–2017 Disney Channel Originals introduced a new logo on October 17, 2014, which the text is almost the same as the Disney Channel Original Movies logo. 2017–2019 This variant from the previous logo features a yellow banner resembling the 2014 logo, added word "ORIGINAL" on the top of the banner, making it the two tabs. It was still released on April 30, 2017 until June 23, 2018. 2019–present Disney Channel Originals introduced a new logo on June 16, 2019, resembling this 2019 rebrand, which is based off the 2019 Disney Channel branding. Disney Channel Original Movies (first era) 1999–2002 This logo resembled a film countdown. The 1997 Disney Channel logo was in the middle while the spinning hand wiped in the words "ORIGINAL" at the top and "MOVIE" at the bottom. Screenshot_20180808-011316~2.jpg|Disney Channel Original Movie Logo 1999 Screenshot_20180614-003301004007.jpg|This was used often at the start and finish of Scenes from Disney Channel Original Movies that aired during commercial breaks around 2000-2002. MI0000248136.jpg|The first still logo was featured on the front cover of hEARS PremEARS Vol. 1: Music From The Disney Channel Original Movies 2002-2010 Disney Channel Original Movie was originally released on September 20, 2002. 2010 This logo was released on March 26, 2010 and was first appeared in Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars. 2012–2014 Disney Channel Original Movies introduced on June 1, 2012 using this logo with banner, reading "OrIgInaL mOvIe". 2014–2017 Disney Channel Original Movies introduced a new logo on June 27, 2014. Hero disneychannel mobile dcom100 d5d207cf.jpeg|100th Movies 2017–2019 On July 21, 2017, Disney Channel Original Movies can be used its United States logo based on its idents. DCOM_2017_alternate2.svg DCOM_2017_alternate.svg DCOM_2017_BW.svg DCOM_hero_KP.svg|Used in promotions for Kim Possible (2019) 2019–present DCOM_hero_2019.svg|First appearance from Descendants 3 (2019) Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:1983 Category:ABC (United States) Category:Disney Category:1995 Category:1997 Category:2002 Category:2012 Category:SVG needed Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Walt Disney Television